


Prism

by mylucidskin (alyelle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/mylucidskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "jealousy" at livejournal's <a href="http://shannon-boone.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shannon-boone.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shannon_boone</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "jealousy" at livejournal's [](http://shannon-boone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shannon-boone.livejournal.com/)**shannon_boone**.

When he sees her with someone else, it's always there seething, blue eyes turning silently green. When she watches him watching her and turns her back, it hisses and twists. When she flips golden hair from her eyes and stalks past him, it burns like the sun and screams bloodshed.

When she throws herself at him in the hotel, he lets her because it's the only way to attain silence. When his kisses bruise her lips plum-red and puffy, it swirls a triumphant rainbow. Only when she's asleep in his arms is he alone, surrounded in crystal white and calm.


End file.
